Twisted love
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: What if Sakura had joined the akatsuki before itachi but the reason’s to why she joined them are unknown ..but now she became a merrciles criminal without a hint of emotion.How can a certain raven haired boy awake her emotions back
1. Chapter 1 The realization

**What if Sakura had joined the akatsuki before itachi but the reason's to why she joined them are unknown ..But now she became a merciless criminal without a hint of emotion. How can a certain raven haired boy awake her emotions back?**

**Oh and in this story they ages are like this:**

**Itachi :13 years old**

**Sakura:15 years old (hehehe I made her older)**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Approaching **

**It was a beautiful spring day in the outer skirts of Konoha and in a flash a cloaked pink haired girl appeared**

**She had a mission to carry out to find a certain raven haired boy and convince him that his talent was far more important than his clan**

**Inwardly she sighed knowing it would be hard when she remembered what her Pein had told her**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback: **_

**Remember Sakura you must return to your old village in order to convince this boy to join us , since half of our old member's have been whipped out we need replacement's and reinforcements .**

**Sigh and since Orochimaru's betrayal … we need new and stronger people**

**Here are all of the files of this boy there you will find everything you need to know about him now go and do not return until you have succeeded the mission**

**If you fail well then we shall kill you **

**That is all you may leave**

_**End of flashback:**_

* * *

'**Uhh I have to find this kid huh let's see how he looks like'**

**She took out a photo of him and the address and exact information she needed on him.**

'**Well he is kind of cute but for tonight I have to find a place to stay' with that she rented a small apartment after changing into normal civilian clothes she went out to explore her 'old village' **

**She stopped in front of a big police station which had the uchiha fan as it's symbol , and the girl conclude that Itachi has to somewhere around here then she spotted him with his brother on his back walking from the training grounds home probably**

**The younger boy on his back seemed to look alike like his brother . But none the less it would not matter soon, but the kid was in plus she would have to catch him later alone.**

**Itachi saw the pink haired as he passed by her he felt somehow her aura, it was pure combined with evil she didn't even stiffen or look at him which made him wonder what was so different about her.**

**He shacked himself out of his thoughts and continued his way home he stopped by the police station and explained his brother the history about the clan's symbol which made his brother smile**

**It was hard to believe that leader wanted such and emotional and full of life boy for their organization, how could he become a mass murderer in just a few weeks?!**

* * *

**She got pulled out her thoughts when a bunch of ninja's from the sound village suddenly attacked and killed everything that stood in their way .One of them jumped to attack Itachi, the girl appeared in a flash and dogged the ninja's attack with a her bare arms, her palm's already bleeding but she did not show not even one tear of pain on her face.**

**Both of the uchiha brothers were shocked and stared at the girl in girl in front of them, she indeed was strong or else she would have been dead by now.**

"**Teme how dare you interrupt my killing because of that you shall die along with them" the sound ninja pointed out **

"**Is that so, that's why youu charka signature is so obvious even a monkey could tell where you are" she said smirking **

**In that moment the ninja raised his other katana to slice her while in a quick moment she pulled out hers and dogged his attack, again Itachi remaining shocked**

**

* * *

******************

**Itachi pov: how can she? Who is she ? she saw right threw his move…like she has some kind of bloodline limit**

**Impossible! Who are you?**

**

* * *

******

**Normal pov:**

"**So sound ninja do you at least want to know the name of the one who is going to kill you?" she asked in a mocking tone**

"**I give no shit about who you are ... HA IM OROCHIMARU-SAMAS RIGHT Hand what makes you think that you could kill me?" he asked**

"**Hmpf ! Never judge someone by his appearance my name is Haruno Sakura apparently the one who is going to kill you: and with that in a flash she but him at his lower abdomen.**

**After drawing her sword's back she charged at him with her fist full of charka and smashed him into the wall leaving the ninja dead.**

**She saw other people wounded including Itachi who got wounded protecting his younger brother, as she sighed she walked up to him **

"**Are you ok? You got wounded here let me help" and with that green charka came out of her hand and healed the wound.**

"**Who are you?" Itachi asked in a threatening tone and glaring at her**

"**Do you think your glares could scare me? I've already stated my name, and in plus I don't think I know your name?" she said**

"**My name is Uchiha Itachi and yours is Sakura I presume" he asked as he got up and picked up his little brother to leave**

"**Arigato for the help although I could have handled it myself" he said leaving**

"**Whatever " at least I know his name now it will allot easier to look for him she thought smirking although things did not turn out the way I expected them to be I hope im not getting to attached to you….**

**

* * *

******************

**Itachi pov:**

**You really are something... Sakura…huh...interesting although there is something not write with you but I will find out**

**

* * *

******

**First chappie with cliffhangers don't you just love em!!anyway I hope you enjoy the plot read and review see u around silver out:D**


	2. Chapter 2 Talking

* * *

Chapter 2

Trying to start a conversation

* * *

After returning home the pink haired kunoichi got undressed and stepped in the shower

She then noticed a wound on her left arm that was bleeding she didn't even feel the pain as the crimson colored liquid dripped down her arm.

Once finished she healed it she noticed in the mirror the huge scar she had from when she was little

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

No please …doon't ki-l-l ..me" an 8 year old sakura ran out of the haruno home while she was chased by her father with a katana

"Come back here little pathetic girl…because of you and your stupid weakness the whole clan must suffer" he said and with that he slashed his katana threw the running sakura which fell to the ground unconscious

**end of flashback**

* * *

She silently clenched her fist's remembering that mark that her own father gave her because of what? His selfishness and obsession for the clan? Was it al worth it

Punching the wall she remembered the day she killed all of them leaving her the only haruno..she smirked remembering how her foolish father did nothing that day to stop her nothing but to expel her from the clan before his death of course

Who gave a shit about the haruno clan? Honestly they had nothing not even an doujotsu (I don't know if it's spelled correctly) the only thing she had was her insane strength and crazy speed.

Smirking she reminded herself that she was feared by al her enemies because of these two abilities , but for the moment she focused on her mission.

After meeting the young uchiha heir she read him in an instant like a book just in one blink of an eye this was also her specialty, Sakura possessed a special eye technique that allowed her left eye to take the form of an wolf eye and with that she could easily read the enemies moves .

This wolf eye was a curse from the clan which she carried for the past 13 years , this thing made her life a living hell but the good thing was that if she would have kids they would not endure the curse.

It was her burden alone, this technique was not only a burden but also a life saver , it allowed her to see threw deception and her opponent's moves and dodge them at the same time.

* * *

**Itachi pov**: hm what a pitiful life I carry …what is my purpose in life? To be used as tool by my foolish clan? Uncouncsily activating the sharingan an image of how he killed them in cold blood appeared in his mind …he wanted to find someone that would understand him and also he thought about becoming a rough ninja but suddenly he pushed those thoughts away no he would try his best to see what happens next

Somehow I want to learn you cherry blossom there is something that you are hiding

* * *

The next day: Sakura sighed she got dressed and started to make her way threw to streets of konoha to find itachi and talk to him, she felt his chakra presence at the training grounds and pumped chakra in her feet to get there faster

After itachi hit all of the marks with his shuriken's he panted and fell to the ground unconscious from the lack of chakra, after the girl arrived she found him lying there

Mentally sighing she picked him up and teleported home where she laid him down on the bed and healed his wounds

Later itachi slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in a room and he started to panic thinking he was kidnapped or something

"Calm down kid! I found you unconscious at the training grounds and brought you here!" she said appearing from the shadows

"So what do you want from this life kid"? she asked glaring at him with her wolf eye

"I..umm…I love and want to protect the clan" he said lying

"You are lying. It's obvious they are using you as a tool listen to me boy you want to be a somebody in this life right?is there someone you want to kill?" she asked smirking

"Yes ..orochimaru! he want's to kill me and take my sharingan" he said glaring at the girl

Sakura didn't really expect him to glare in this scary way

"Fine it seems we have the same goals come with me and I shall give you all the strength you require and desire to defeat him!join the akatsuki boy your skills are wroth our time !" she said holding a hand out to him

Without no hesitation itachi grabbed her hand and smirked it seems he finally found that someone he was looking for

"But first you must do something to prove your loyalty! You must kill your clan!" she said

"but.. i.." he said confused

"In this world you neither kill or you get killed it's the main law of the nature ! they all hate I can sense that your incredible skills scare them!" she said

"Fine ill do it but then you will take me with you and make me stronger!" he said

Sakura smirked than so it would be

**Later that night after the uchiha massacre who's only survivor was sasuke , itachi made sure to erase his memories so he wound's remember anything instead he implanted memories about shisui killing everyone then committing suicide**

Yes both of them left of to the akatsuki base when arrived they entered the leader's office

"I see you have returned haruno! No wonder you are our best men I see you have succeed like always ! welcome boy!show him around then make sure he has a room! That is all for now! Leader said

"Common itachi I have to show you around then find you a room!" she said grabbing his hand to as they walked off he blushed somehow feeling her hand warm

After showing him around sakura let him to wait in her room and to got find him a room, her bed was huge 3 people could fit in it

"Itachi I have some bad news!there aren't anymore rooms left so you will have to stay in the same room as me!" she said looking at the blushing boy

she smirked and decided to play with him a bit "I got your akatsuki ring it matches your eyes crimson" she whispered trapping him into the bedroom wall and pushing into his hand his ring

Smirking the girl left him to get comfortable it was a hard night for him since many event's had happened and got ready for bed

After sakura was done she came out of the shower witch a black night gown which again made the uchiha blush

**Inner itachi: damm she is soo hoot( the inner drooled and had a major nose bleed )**

**Itachi:ye…wait !?who are you!?1/1**

**Inner itachi:who am I , I am you of course god not turn your attention at the cherry blossom she talking to you idiot**

"oi itachi tomorrow Is gonna be a long day so get rest you will need it " she said and got into bed

He climbed next to her and noticed a mark that started from her back but didn't see the rest of it since it was covered by the night gown , he soon fell asleep next her somehow he felt safe with her like he had no problems or worries

**

* * *

**

**Cliffhangers hehehe enjoy read and review suddenly I have so many ideas for my stories so ill finish soon the other one with hand of sorrow and work on this one and a new one grins full of beautiful lemons I know sakrua is evil and itachi sometimes occ but you gotta love em for that**


	3. chapte 3 Being a pervert

* * *

OK so here is the third chapter on this story ill guess im having a major writer's block and I think ill delete this story sin

**OK so here is the third chapter on this story ill guess im having a major writer's block and I think ill delete this story since it's not so popular im not sure, sorry for the spelling mistakes at the end im not sure there are some jutsu's spelled correctly **

**Anyways read & review **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Being a pervert**

The next morning itachi woke up groaning and noticed that the warm beside him had disappeared , where could she be. He got up and started to search for her ,after seeing that she isn't in the base he returned to "their" room and decided to take a shower

Sakura was a powerful and strong shinobi so she would show up sometime , she probably left on a mission

Without a second thought itachi entered the shower and saw a naked Sakura taking a shower he only saw her back since she was facing the shower

In the next moment itachi had a major nose bleed and caused him to have a mega blush , he looked at her body and almost drooled the hottest female body he had ever laid his eyes on

On the other hand sakura just started at him and without no hesitation she smirked and turned around at him to reveal herself to him

"Uh.dfdfas. ….OUT SOME DAM CLOTHES ON YOU WOMAN!!" the boy yelled having another mega blush

"I believe you have interrupted my shower so why should I bother to cover my body?you didn't knock" she responded getting out of the shower and putting a sexy black robe on her

"I…sorry ..i just didn't know you" the boy was cut off by the girl which jumped on him knowing him on the floor

"So boy don't tell you didn't enjoy seeing a naked woman?You are more innocent and cute then you look" she said with a smirk

"Shut up" he yelled squirming underneath her to get out

She pinned his arms under unearth his body and said"Do you want another look ? you may never know when you will have another change to see a naked girl willing to expose herself" she said untying her robe and exposing her body to him

Itachi thought he was going to die from a nosebleed and then yelled" SHUT UP GET OFF ME AND PUT SOME CLOTHES AND YOU! NOW" he said yelling and pulling the robe back on her

She smirked" it seems I've corrupted your innocence it's and honors to be your first sight" and with that itachi let out a whimper and left running from the bathroom into their room

Al day he tried to avoid sakura but each time he thought about something his mind drifted to sakura's body, dam it was the most beautiful and perfect body that a female ever had ,

In that moment he shacked his head to get rid of his thoughts and reported in the akatsuki meeting room along with sakura to find out with who he was paired

The teems were being announced:

Sakura and Itachi

Kisame and tobi

Deidara and Sasori

Hidan and Kakuzu

Well zetsu was working alone since he was a weirdo and nobody wanted him

"Now that the teams have been announced you are free tog and tomorrow you shall all receive some new missions so don't be late" pein announced

And with that sakura took itachi to the training field to see what he can do

"So itachi since you have the sharingan you know that you can do multiple jutsu's such as genjutsu at high levels but beware of how much you use of the sharingan's power because it could blind you" she said

"Yes I know but by now I only know how to do katon no jutsu I've perfected it and the tsukiomi the one I've used on sasuke "he said

"Hm other genjutsu's? do you know how to drive your opponent insane ? torture him even harder?" she asked

"No I didn't have time to advance at such a high rank I probably need more training" he said

"Fine before we start the training there is something you must know and remember"she said while he nodded and she continued" During a battle you must be very carefully with the number of opponent's toy have because if you didn't catch them all in the genjutsu you can end up being attacked from the behind by one thus leading to the battles end, and also the genjustsu you have cased on your enemy must be done carefully, because your opponent could wake up by being hit on the head by the other teammate with he could be !do you understand how important this rule is?" she asked

"Yes and I shall be careful" he said

The rest of the day she trained itachi and reached him important jutsu's such as how to mask his chakra and even change it to induce in error his opponent

* * *

**Itachi pov:**

Wow this was one hell of a day! Hmpf so sakura really is stronger than me well then ill do my best to surpass her and maybe then pursued her to be mine .. he mentally smirked she has one hell of a body and sure knows allot it's better that I didn't waste my time with that pathetic clan

* * *

**_Normal pov_**:

Sakura came out of the shower fully dressed in her pajama she watched as itachi passed by her not even looking at her , what she did notice was the blush on his face when he passed by her and she mentally smirked

She corrupted the little boy but he doesn't know what will await for him in the future

Before getting ready for bed itachi tried to start a last conversation

"So who was your other partner before me?" he asked

"Oh it was Orochimaru poor guy he was a half snake half human which took over people's body without no problem by using a forbidden jutsu and was kicked out because he tried to take my body in order to obtain the wolf eye" she said

"but you better be careful boy, I heard that he is after the sharingan now , and these two combined could bring the extinction of humanity " she finished

"But you have a doujutsu right I mean the wolf is a ?" he said

"a curse not not a gekke genkai , for example if in the future I will have kids they won't endure this …only I carry it's burden " she said closing her eyes and placing her head on the pillow

"Oh ok I get anyway good night" with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep

Sakura in that moment froze and did not know how to react , she then looked at him and smiled , he really was an innocent boy

From the looks of it , he really was smart, strong and handsome they will get along just perfect

The girl fell asleep and soon felt an arm snake it's way around her waist and let him have fun for tonight..


	4. Chapter 4 the mission

**NOTE: this will be probably a last chapter on this story I'm leaving it on hiatus because im oout of ideas , being flamed and all that pisses me off, on the 9th of July ill go to the sea side so you will not see anymore chapters and both of the stories, and last but not least ill start working on another story so it will be hard for me anwyaz read and reviem or else:D**

* * *

Chapter 4

The mission

The next day , sakura was the first to wake up and noticed that the boy still had his arms wrapped around her waist , and sighed

**In sakura's mind:**

Jeez this kid really is troublesome and surely he isn't seeing the difference between us

**Inner sakura**: ITAIII!! That's because he loves us!

Normal sakura : what no!?me.. in love?! What a joke

**Inner**: don't deny it sakura!im your inner thoughts remember

Now let's find a way to make itachi-kun ours so no other bitch can get his hands on him

Normal sakura: SHUT UP !!GET LOST YOU ARE SO CLUELESS AND ANOYING

**Inner sakura**: aww that hurt!!BUT ILL BACK YOU SHAL SEE MUHAHAHAHA( inner sakura is kind of insane)

Normal pov:

Sighing she wanted to get up but noticed the boy started to stir in his sleep and she came to the conclusion that he is having a nightmare.

Gently in order to not scare she leaned down and kissed his forehead and took a lock of his hair and pushed it behind his hair.

Getting up she took her akatsuki uniform and went to take a shower

* * *

Sakura was again thinking about her past mistakes and what has happened to her and how she ended up like this.

This somehow made her feel different , somehow he managed to awake an emotion long forgotten by the kunoichi " love" , it was something she did not have during her childhood so it was hard for her to explain her emotions

Poor kid , she knew what his nightmare was about, he was dreaming about the massacre again only this time probably he really took the blame hardly on himself.

Maybe she shouldn't have forced him into this after all , he is still a kid, through what he went.. was pure hell .. the treatment he received from his parents .

One night she heard what his pitiful father was telling him

**_Flashback:_**

"Itachi do you know how important tomorrow is?" fugaku said to him

"Yes father" the boy responded

"Tomorrow's mission is very important for the clan , if you fail then our connection with this village will become a zero , thus making you a failure" his father said

"Hn!" itachi said

"That is all you may go, and before you leave, I hope you aren't planning on slaking of your training? " his father asked

"No father in fact I was going now to train" after his father left itachi clenched his fist so hard it started to bleed

How he hated that annoying pitiful father of his, always taking decisions for him oh how he waited that wonderful day to kill him and watch him die in his own pool of blood

**_End of flashback:_**

* * *

Sakura smacked her fist in the shower wall earning a few drops of blood from her fist

Shit! Her father was the exact same way, with hatred and obsession over a dumb and pathetic clan, but none the less it's time to wake up the "lover" leader has a mission for them

After coming out of the shower fully dressed sakura went at itachi and whispered gently at his ear"Itachi..it's time to wake up" she said

"mmm…five more minutes" he whispered changing his position , he turned on his stomach his back facing sakura

The girl got pissed and jumped on him , placing her legs near his stomach trapping him , and used her hands as support

She wanted to play his game so she started to nibble and lick his neck and whispered in a husky voice

"Ita-kun.. you really want to make me mad?" she whispered

The boy turned around now facing her and opened his mouth to speak but shortly after he was cut off by her lips hovering over his , pulling him into a passionate kiss

After they separated for air she licked her lips and continued" itachi it's to get up , leader-sama has a mission for us so go get ready I shall wait for you in the hall

With that she left leaving the boy confused , with a sigh he got up and picked his cloths and left for the shower

**

* * *

**

**Itachi pov: what's wrong with her at first she act's like an unemotional person and now.. why did you kiss me? Do you care ? or just to play with me….no matter what the reason might be I will find out and make you mine and I don't care if you like it or not , so you are mine either you like it or not haruno!**

* * *

**Normal pov:**after getting dressed up and placing his ring on the middle finger( the magical finger …oh praise the almighty middle finger lol)

He was curios to know the mission , soon he joined and sakura and walked into the main room where all of the other teams were gathered up.

"You may wonder why I have called all of you here today, the reason is wery simple, I have a mission for all of you each team shall receive different mission from the hardest to the easiest ,it's a way to test how strong you are, if you fail well then.. you die if you succeed you shall be rewarded " the leader said handing them scrolls

Sakura could care the less about the others so she took hers an itachi's scroll , after opening the scroll she gasped. The mission was simple but the what it required was hard.

Her's and itachi's job were to recover the old ring that orochimaru had and get some information on his future plans and what he want's from the akatsuki

"Common itachi! We have to get ready this mission won't take just a day it will be hard so I need you " she said

Itachi blushed when he heard the last part and nodded without hesitation

In their room they started to pack and sakura decided to tell itachi about orochimaru

"you may not know who orochimaru is, but it's time you learn more about him, we suspect him on being the eight tailed demon because of his ability to transfer easily into other bodies, his snake like figure and power's.. not to mention his dark tainted chakra contains demon trails .. that's how I felt last time. His attacks are short and deadly watch out for his long tongue, and snake's that he summons you cannot defeat him only with genjutsu you shall need taijutsu to .. he may have great abilities as a sannin but he as weak as a chunnin" she said

Itachi listened carefully and nodded , with that the two left off to the sound village , it will take a week to finish this mission after sakura's mental calculations , plus the time they spend on their way there and the fight's that were carried out.

Sighing she will have to use the wolf in this battle either way it's no other solution to defeat orochimaru , but due to her abilities as medic ninja she will heal any injury that will appear


	5. Chapter 5 Consequences

NOTE: this will be the last chapter on this story and all of the other stories because I am leaving on a small trip to the sea

NOTE: this will be the last chapter on this story and all of the other stories because I am leaving on a small trip to the sea side for a week:D yeyyy so ill update when I get back with new ideas

Read & review

* * *

Chapter 5

Consequences

Today was the day when itachi and sakura had to go to orochimaru's base to steal a certain scroll and his old akatsuki ring, and even kill him him if they manage .

Itachi of course w

* * *

as nervous for many reason's : he never worked as a criminal before so he had no experience in this domain and knew nothing about killing, he was also afraid that if he stood in sakura's way she would cut through him or leave him behind, and he didn't know anything about the other villages and the list goes on

**Inner itachi:** dude you are clueless honestly …you are so going to disappoint our cherry blossom

**Normal itachi:** get lost..

**Inner itachi:** ohh ita-kun denial is such a big thing by the way our beautiful flower is talking to us so pay attention

* * *

**_Normal pov:_**

"ITACHI!!wake up…geez you were caught pretty badly in your thoughts : she said looking him in the eye

:No everything is..fine.." he said

"No it's not don't worry about the mission I've got your back covered no matter what in plus I've made a plan and ill gave you a easy task so don't worry everything will ok" she said winking at him

Itachi smirked and then got up and went to get ready in their room, then he noticed on the bed kunais, shuriken's and a katana with a red end just like his crimson eyes.

He got ready and went outside to meet sakura at the entrance of their hideout, as he went out he saw sakura leaning against the wall with her eyes closed enjoying the wind's breeze touching her face and itachi noticed how beautiful she was when a few cherry blossom petals went trough her hair.

"I see you are ready? We shall arrive in the sound village in three days until then we shall stop in the hidden village in the mist for tonight to get rest" she told him

The boy nodded and followed her and watched the path that laid ahead of him , he suddenly remembered sasuke's expression when he killed the clan .

Again the young boy found himself caught in his thoughts especially about his younger brother the truth was that he really missed him, how he hated the elders for wanting to kill the clan , but none the less itachi couldn't' accept the fact that the clan wanted to take over konoha

Sasuke will get over it since now that itachi used his sharingan to implant false memories in his head , how he hated himself for his foolish mistakes and hoped that sasuke still didn't know the truth

Only sakura knew the truth and supported him in this all situation since she had a little secret:

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Itachi there is something you must know , I ..before I killed my clan I had a little sister…hisana was her name.. I cared for her much more than my own life …and I tried to protect her from the cruel shinobi ways and guided her as much as I could on the right path..she was attached to me and saw me as her model in life and wanted always to be like me….i was happy somebody saw something more than a weapon in me…until.

With this sakura bit her lip before continuing

"until father killed….her …in front of me….because of one stupid fuckin reason…she didn't want to go the academy and because she refused to become a haruno…

for a long time the haruno's have been branch member's most of the becoming assassins or others got expelled from the clan ..after I saw what my horrible father did I killed him…all of them I wiped them all out.. I had no reason to live for..

no one…nothing" sakura said looking at the ground

it's been a few years since she had been in such a bad mood, itachi decided to drop the subject dead and maybe another time talk to her.

Indeed her story was much sadder than his…and at the same time

He know understood the coincidence for their meeting and why he had joined , and now he found himself having a crush on the girl..

_End of flashback:_

* * *

Itachi remembered their talk …she was also drunk back then since she was always serious and never had a soft spot the boy found her weak spot and decided later to use it against her.

Smirking they continued their trip but stopped when they reached the village

"Ok so we will have to change our clothes so that we won't get caught or reported , we will act like normal civilians " she explained to him

Later they rented a hotel room and decided to stop there for the night , and rest since they were already tired, sakura brought lunch , ramen and for desert dango.

They fell asleep itachi looked up at the ceiling thinking about what has happened until now, somehow there was something about sakura…she was much more than the other whores and annoying guys who lusted for her body

Lucky itachi managed to control himself from killing the other fan boys which were desperate for her..he controlled himself and kept his blank expression

Sighing he knew that these were the consequences of his sin's and also of his foolish clan if they would have been a normally family he didn't have to kill them , but if this wouldn't have happened he well he didn't have the change to meet his sakura.

With that he fell asleep happy with the conclusions of that day


	6. NOTE srry

**Note:**

Hello dude's and dudettes , I will leave this story on hiatus due to the following reasons:

-flamers

-dumb critics

-lack of reviews

-major writers block

-and the list goes on

I just got back from the beach and what can I say it was awesome :D:D I got sun burn but only a bit , ill be ok what can I say ill make more stories as well as sequels to them if you guys review them:D hand of sorrow will have a few more chapters and it will be over

Spoiler: it will have a dramatic ending as well as a sequel

As for forbidden love I need ideas and il also start a new story these days but again laziness has taken over me, ill do drawings of the popular itasaku couple:D since it's my favorite couple

But my mom is on a small one week vacation from her working place so I can't work with her on my back ..sigh ….and I have a few problems with my computer

Anyways read and review and you will get a cookie and a friendship with me lolz


End file.
